conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Vozhd and ministers
Vozhd Aneley Karadyordyevich Toschev (њез. Анэлэй Карађорђевић Тошчев; born 17 November 1982) is the Vozhd of Nyeznakomka since 2008. Toschev was born in Atemsk, the capital of Atemsk Region. He enlisted for army at16 years, following his later joining the Wolf Brigade at age of 18. rising to the rank of Executive Head of Foreign Operations till 2008. He was aknowledged for his gruesome interaction of killing the pack of millitary hunting dogs indentified as a race of buldogs in March of 2000. at Far North of Elisia while serving as Scout. Known also for brutal interventions at Nyeznakomka North borders were he alone managed to defend villagers from invasion of Arbanos tribes which on top of mountains after Nyeznakomkan borders, also known for drowning revolutions and possible organisations of future Coup de'etat, opened a branch of military art called Art of Bloodthirstyiness were was explained how soldiers when faced hunger need to turn towards cannibalism and feed from enemie people flesh. During his leadership, the Nyeznakomkan economy grew for eight straight years, and GDP measured in purchasing power increased by 72%. He personaly tend to cherish discipline and supporting the growing strength of National Police and every part if Military branch. He was reprimanded by Senate of Father in 2002. for possible ownership of Harem at his residency which he admited its existence but immediately dissolving it by his following marriage October of 2002. with the supposed member of the all so called Harem. Minister of Internal Affairs The current Minister of Internal Affairs, General of Police Leonid Drezhnyev, assumed office in 2012. He had served as the Kiryuha Police Commissioner between 2009 and 2012. Minister of Foreign Affairs Is the central government institution charged with leading the foreign policy and foreign relations of Nyeznakomka. Veljko Novakovic is the current foreign minister. Minister of Finance is a federal ministry, responsible for general financial policy and for general management in the field of finance of the Russian Federation. The agency has its headquarters in Ilinka Street 6. in Kiryuha.Stoil Vinogradov serve as current Minister of Finance of the Russian Federation since September 2011. Minister of Defense Is the governing body of the Nyeznakomkan Armed Forces. The Vozhd is the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of the Nyeznakomka and directs the activity of the Ministry. The Defence Minister exercises day-to-day administrative and operational authority over the armed forces. The General Staff executes the vozhd′s and the defence minister's instructions and orders. The current Nyeznakomkan Minister of Defence is Stanicek Yellin Minister of Emergency Situations (Nyez: Министерство Њезнакомки по делам гражданской обороны, чрезвычайным ситуациям и ликвидации последствий стихийных бедствий), also known as The Ministry of Emergency Situations, MChS (Nyez: Министерство по чрезвычайным ситуациям – МЧС Њезнакомки), or internationally as EMERCOM (derived from "Emergency Control Ministry") on January 10, 1994. One school of thought traces the origins of the agency to December 27, 1990 when the RSFSN established the Nyeznakomkan Rescue Corps and assigned it the mission of rapid response in the case of emergencies. The current Nyeznakomkan Minister of Emergency Situations Zivan Chladek. Minister of Justice Is the central government body charged with leading the legal and penal system of Russia. The current Justice Minister is Biserka Dworschak Minister of Industry and Trade Nenad Uvarov Minister for Economic Development Predrag Resnick Minister of Health Boyana Karadzic Minister of Labour and Social Affairs Radosav Milosevic Minister of Science and Higher Education Veselin Yegorov Minister of Transportation Mateja Smolensky Minister of Construction Industry, Housing and Utilities Sector Dusan Ivanov Minister for Natural Resources and Environmental Protection Tara Litvinovich Minister of Energy Borzivoi Sergeyev Minister of Culture Jasna Twerski Minister of Sports Vesselin Jelinek Minister of Digital Development, Telecom and Mass Communications Stanka Saitz Minister of Agriculture Mateja Vasiliev